The present disclosure relates to a recliner mechanism or an adjusting device for a vehicle component (e.g., a vehicle seat). The present disclosure also relates to a method of producing a recliner mechanism or an adjusting device.
To adjust the inclination of components, such as the backrest of a vehicle seat relative to the seat part, use is often made of wobbling adjusters since they are in continuous engagement, ensure a high transmission ratio, are self-locking and can rotate relatively easily. The components of the inclination adjusters are typically produced by fine blanking or similar processes that are relatively complicated and expensive in terms of production since they have to meet certain requirements with regard to strength and are intended to limit system-induced play within the inclination adjusters to avoid rattling noises. Furthermore, measures are often used to further reduce and/or compensate for system-induced play. This generally requires a plurality of complicated additional components. Due to the complicated shapes, use is often made in the processing state of initially softer materials that subsequently have to be hardened. Therefore, the manufacturing of the inclination adjusters is expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an adjusting device for a vehicle component, such as for a motor vehicle seat, in which the system-induced play is reduced and/or compensated for with less complicated means, and/or which requires less exacting manufacturing tolerances, and/or which requires a lesser degree of strength and/or which can be produced more rapidly, simply and cost-effectively.